


It All Started So Innocently - Tumblr Prompt

by TwoKinkyBeans



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Starker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoKinkyBeans/pseuds/TwoKinkyBeans
Summary: Anonymous asked: soo i have a prompt!  can you write a soulmate au where peter tries to convince/seduce tony to be with him? i dont have a more fleshed out idea i would just like to see where yall take it bcz i love your writing!Written by Lien <3
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 7
Kudos: 179





	It All Started So Innocently - Tumblr Prompt

It all started so innocently...  
  
Tony had heard great stories of the friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man. The young man with a sassy mouth, who preferred tying the bad guys up instead of shooting them. When they first met, it was when Iron Man crashed one of Spider-Man’s late night patrols. The webling was chasing a bad guy that had done a little more damage than was acceptable, so it was Tony’s job to step in and teach the junior hero about responsibility.  
  
“Underoos!” Tony had called out as he overtook Spider-Man. His swinging halted for a second and his eyes went wide. He thwipped again and missed his angle, ultimately hitting a wall. Tony prioritized helping Spider-Man get back up over catching the bad guy, but what he didn’t expect was a groan and a frustrated…  
“ _Seriously?!_ ” Tony’s brain short circuited, the letters on his lower arm itched and burned and _they finally made sense._  
  
It all started so innocently…  
  
“Seriously, Mr. Stark,” Peter huffed as he picked up the pace to keep up with Tony, who’s had quite enough of the young man’s endeavours. They’d known each other for little over a year at this point and what Peter wanted would only get him into trouble.  
“No is no, Peter.” Tony waved his hand nonchalantly as he stepped into the elevator.  
“I know the meaning of the word, sir, I’ve had to learn the dictionary for my spelling bees when I was still in school. Want me to spell Chiaroscurist for you? ‘Cause I can-“  
“Kid-“ Tony sighed audibly. Slightly annoyed, yet also continuously enamoured by Peter’s enthusiasm. The elevator started making its way up to the penthouse. “Listen to me.” The billionaire emphasized his words with his hands, looking Peter straight in the eye. “I’m 44. You’re… Not.”  
“Excellent observation, Mister Stark.”  
  
“You call me Mister and Sir and all those words-“ Tony flailed for a second and looked away from the college student with a scoff. “You’re too young, Pete. We could never be more than friends. The press would tear us apart.”  
“Like they already do because your soulmate is half your age? And since when do you care about what the press thinks of you?” Peter crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. “Oh, and by the way,” Peter said with a shit-eating grin, leaning his upper body towards Tony with one raised eyebrow. “I know you like it when I call you those things.”  
“I do, I just- ARGH!” Tony let out a frustrated yell before stepping forward and grabbing Peter’s shoulders with both hands. He pulled the young man close and pressed their foreheads together. “I don’t care about them saying things about me.”  
“Exactly, so-“  
“I don’t want them to say things about you.”  
  
Peter stared at Tony doe-eyed. The tension rose, just as the elevator still did. Peter let out a shaky breath and opened his mouth slightly, licking his lips, but not breaking eye contact.  
“I’ve had my fair share of bad press as Spider-Man.”  
“Not as Peter.“ Tony whispered. “I want to spare you that.”  
“And I want to suck your cock.” The words were mumbled, yet they shot through Tony as if the young man had moaned them into him. As if they weren’t just having a conversation about Peter’s privacy from press.  
  
“I-“  
“What do you want, Mr. Stark?” Peter’s hands crept up to sneak into Tony’s jacket to caress his abs through his dress shirt. The cheeky question caught Tony off guard.  
“I want you to be safe.” Tony had never given a more honest reply, yet both men knew that wasn’t what Peter was going for. Peter’s hands travelled down until his fingers were able to hook into the hem of Tony’s pantalons. He tugged at them gently.  
“I’m safe with you, Sir.” Peter purred the last word, licking his lips once more. Slower. His eyes fluttered and so did Tony’s heart. This kid… “I want to be with you. Want you to love me.”  
“I love you,” Tony replied breathlessly. Truthfully. His shoulders drooped as he relaxed more and more in the presence of his soulmate. Peter was intoxicating in the best possible way. Tony wanted this. More than anything. Peter closed his eyes and leaned in to whisper his words onto Tony’s lips.  
“Then _love_ me.” So, Tony did.  
  
It all started so innocently…


End file.
